BTVS: For The Fallen
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: Almost a year after Willow's destructive path closure comes to town. Evil follows.


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER:  
"FOR THE FALLEN"  
  
Almost a year after Willow's destructive path  
  
By: Justin Boggan - Started March 19, 2003 - Finished March 20, 2003  
  
Knock Knock. Buffy is in the kitchen with a note pad and pen.  
  
"Dawn, Will you get that?" she asks.  
  
Another couple of knocks and the door bell rings. Dawn is reading a magazine.  
  
"Just a sec."  
  
Buffy looks at her frustrated and replies,  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Buffy opens the door to a girl in her early twenties about her height and blonde brown hair.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" asked Buffy.  
  
The girl looks around and then at Buffy and answers,  
  
"Yes, I am not sure I have the right house."  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Tara MaCay."  
  
The camera quickly moves in on Buffy's face.  
Theme Song  
  
Cut to Xander and Anya fixing the Magic Box.  
  
"Remind me why we have to do hard labor again," she asks as she examines a broken finger nail. Xander places a nail in a board and says,  
  
"Cause it helps cut down on the repair costs. Now hand me that Phillips Head."  
  
A startled Anya replies,  
  
"Dear god! Why would we have phillips head here?"  
  
Xander looks at her in amazement and lets the nail go.  
  
"It's the screw driver shaped like a plus symbol."  
  
Anya Picks it up and looks at it thinking how it doesn't look like a head. Her mind wonders and she unconsciously says aloud,  
  
"I don't know, I kinda like to see all those strong burly, shirtless men work. With all the nakedness and the sweating."  
  
She hands the screw driver to Xander. He grabs it from her hand and she says coyly,  
  
"Well still..."  
  
A tall black man with a stern African heritage look in his face and a gray suit comes in holding a brief case. He is at least a head taller than Xander. Xander asks,  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
He does not move and replies in a deep voice,  
  
"Yes, my name is Tolock. I am the Insurance claims adjuster."  
  
"Well it's about time you got here," replied Xander, "we were beginning to worry."  
  
Tolock scans the room and coldly speaks,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Buffy's jaw drops  
  
"How did you find us?" A stunned Buffy asks. Dawn raises her head to see. The girl speaks up,  
  
"A couple of years ago her family gave me this address. For some reason I haven't been able to reach them."  
  
Buffy unfold her arms and opens the door more and steps to the side and graciously offers,  
  
"As, well come on in. I'm sorry, I'm Buffy Summers- A friend of Willow. Willow knew Tara."  
  
The girl get a worried look on her face and her mouth opens slightly as she speaks,  
  
"I'm Charity. What do you mean knew?"  
  
Buffy plays with her hands and her eyes water up. Dawn puts the magazine down. A nervous Buffy answers,  
  
"Tara died a few months ago. She was accidentally shot."  
  
Dawn gets up and joins Buffy. Charity's hands fall to her sides. Dawn holds onto Buffy's shoulder and Buffy reaches up to hold her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry for your lose. We all miss her."  
  
They all turn around after hearing a noise. Willow is standing in the living room archway. She has just dropped a cup of coffee.  
  
"Willow," calls out Buffy.  
  
Willow runs off  
  
Back at the Magic Box and Xander and Anya  
  
"No, you hold the hammer like this," Xander tries to show Anya. A clearly frustrated and annoyed Anya rebukes,  
  
"Don't look at me like that Xander Harris. I'm a great and mighty and very powerful vengeance demon that has lived for hundreds of years. You don't think I don't know how to use a hammer?"  
  
Xander moves back and puts his hands in the air and replies,  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry- it was wrong of me to judge. Go ahead."  
  
A confused Anya holds the nail up and with the other hand clumsily slams the hammer down.  
  
"OW!" she drops the hammer and looks at her finger and yells to Xander, "Xander it hurts. Kiss it and make it better."  
  
Xander hesitates.  
  
"Now!" yells Anya.  
  
Xander kisses it quickly and gets up.  
  
"So, how goes the adjusting?"  
  
Tolock replies while surveying the back room,  
  
"Very well."  
  
Xander looks at the devastation Willow had caused just a few months ago. He wipes some saw dust off a counter and peers to the back to see Tolock. He speaks up,  
  
"The shop was good to us. You think it's going to cost a lot?"  
  
Tolock rounds the corner and with no facial movement replies,  
  
"It will cost you."  
  
Commercial.  
  
Charity looks at Buffy and says,  
  
"Let me talk to her."  
  
"Okay," replies Buffy.  
  
Charity brisks up the stairs and Dawn looks at Buffy and asks,  
  
"I never heard Tara mention Charity before."  
  
Buffy looks up the steps. Charity taps on Willow's door and opens it up. Willow is on the bed sitting with her knees bent up and her legs curled into her body. She is crying lightly.  
  
"It was so sudden. One minute she was there and the next she was gone," she says with tears streaming down her face. She lifts it up, "I didn't even get to say good-bye."  
  
Charity moves in and puts her hand on Willow's left shoulder.  
  
"How did you know Tara?" asks Willow, "I never heard her mention you before," she wipes away some tears and continues, "at least I don't think so."  
  
Charity lowers her hand and looks at the bed. She takes a breath and replies,  
  
"Tara was my best friend. We used to sneak out at night and practice magic. Then one night when I knocked on her window I and got no reply, I opened it and all her things were gone. She was my sole reason for sticking around in that town. A year later I saved up enough money and moved to another town."  
  
Willow wipes the last tears away and puts her hands together and in her lap.  
  
"I am sorry about earlier- I was just a little emotional. You know?"  
  
Charity looks from the bed and into Willow's face and with understandance says back,  
  
"I understand. I am sad too. I just didn't expect her to be dead. How did you know Tara?"  
  
"We were dating."  
  
Charity raises an eye brow and says surprised,  
  
"Tara was gay?"  
  
"Uh um."  
  
- Cut to the Magic Box again -  
  
"I must go, but I shall return for further surveying. I have other appointments to adjust in Sunnydale."  
  
Tolock picks up his brief case and heads for the door. Xander meets him at the door and says,  
  
"Thank you Mr. Tolock, you have been very helpful," and extends his hand to Tolock.  
  
Tolock looks down at it and then back up. He turns around and leaves the shop. The door closes. Xander with his hand still in mid air says,  
  
"Okay ... creepy."  
  
Anya looks at him and replies,  
  
"I know, it's just not the same with the little bell on the doortop."  
  
- Cut to Buffy's house -  
  
"Giles!" Buffy exclaims as she walks in with many bags. Dawn follows her, but with half the load. An obviously unenthusiastic Giles replies,  
  
"Oh yes, I see someone has taken a rather extraordinary amount of sugar today."  
  
Dawn smiles and unloads a bag. Buffy asks Giles,  
  
"Do we have Tara's family's number?"  
  
Giles takes his glasses off and wipes them clean with the end of his shirt and answers back,  
  
"Well, while there was a bit of a commotion I do recall we never exchanged pleasantries what with them not being pleasant and all."  
  
Dawn replies as she load some stuff into the fridge,  
  
"Willow kept a few boxes of Tara's stuff in her closet. Buffy, you think something is up?" she closes the fridge and a magnet shaped like the number ones falls down.  
  
"No, But I just want to make sure." And she looks at the ceiling.  
  
- Commercial -  
  
Cut to Willow's Room  
  
Charity is holding Willow's hands.  
  
"It's hard sometimes. I just feel like it wasn't meant to be- as if it wasn't her time, " says a sad Willow.  
  
"I know," says Charity, "I have experienced a few deaths myself. I don't wish to hog, or be inconsiderate, but did she say anything about me before she went? Or anytime?"  
  
Willow pauses for thought.  
  
"No ... no."  
  
Buffy knocks on Willow's door twice. They both turn to the door. Buffy speaks up,  
  
"Willow, sorry to interrupt."  
  
"No, that's okay," says Willow.  
  
"Charity, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure," says Charity. She looks at Willow and gets up. She walks out into the hall with Buffy, "It's been nice talking to you Willow. Talk to you later."  
  
Buffy closes the door a bit and asks,  
  
"Where are you planning to stay tonight?"  
  
"Well, I was going to stay with Tara, but... Where ever I do stay I should head out. I heard it's best to find a place here before night fall."  
  
"Don't bother," offers Buffy, "you can be our guest."  
  
"Miss Summers that's very kind of you."  
  
"No problem. Dawn!" she yells out.  
  
"Yes?" yells back Dawn.  
  
"Dawn, go downstairs and look in the closet and find a clean pair of sheets."  
  
Dawn replies as she passes Buffy and goes downstairs,  
  
"I'm not your servant."  
  
"Please?" Buffy calls downstairs to Dawn. She looks back at Charity and continues,  
  
"That's Dawn. She's my sister. she doesn't hate me- she just pretends to."  
  
"I don't want to impose."  
  
Dawn calls from downstairs,  
  
"Found them!"  
  
"Good, just put them to the side till we decide where Charity will sleep tonight."  
  
"Okay," Dawn replies.  
  
"Buffy here," says Willow, "she can sleep here. I still got Oz's spare mattress. Charity can stay in my room."  
  
"Okay, it's settles. Here you stay."  
  
Charity thanks Buffy again,  
  
"Thank you again Miss Summers."  
  
"Oh, it's no biggy. And you can call me Buffy. You said you couldn't reach Tara's family and that you moved. Where did you move to?"  
  
"I came over from Belltown. I tried contacting them for about a week. Must be on a vacation."  
  
Buffy folds her arms and thinks,  
  
"I just like to know about strangers in my house. For my comfort."  
  
Dawn passes by with the sheets into Willow's room. Buffy and Charity stop talking as Dawn comes and goes. Buffy looks at the floor. Dawn goes back down stairs and Buffy looks back up. Charity starts,  
  
"I understand. I would myself."  
  
"Well, me and Dawn have to go grocery shopping. Do you want me to pick anything up?"  
  
"That is so generous of you, but I am full. Thanks anyway."  
  
Buffy unfolds her arms and says,  
  
"Nice meeting you Charity," and goes downstairs, "Dawn? Get ready, gonna leave in a bit."  
  
Charity watches Buffy go down and turns around and pushes the door open. Willow holds the sheets up.  
  
"Pink see? All nice and girly."  
  
Charity smiles.  
  
- Later that day during the evening time at the Magic Box -  
  
Anya and Xander head to the door. Xander mummers under his breath,  
  
"Unbelievable. The policy covers fire, theft, flood but not acts of magic. You'd think in a town like this," he beats Anya to the door and holds it open for her.  
  
"What are you doing?" exclaims Anya.  
  
"Holding the door open for you. I'm trying to be all nice and gentlemeny."  
  
Anya shakes her head and says frustratedly,  
  
"Xander Harris, if you think holding the door open is going to get us back together..."  
  
"First," replies Xander, "please stop using my full name. Second, I have to set the alarm, so if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh," says Anya in an apologetic tone.  
  
"Damnit! I left my books in the back. I'll just be a second," and jogs to the back quickly. He enters the room where Buffy trains, sees his books and gets them.  
  
Anya stands there and hears a noise. She speaks up cautiously,  
  
"Xander?! Xander? Are you allright?"  
  
Xander comes from the back and quickly closes the door. The alarm sounds to let him know it has activated.  
  
"Accidentally tripped over one of Buffy's weapons. Well, that's a day."  
  
They head over to Buffy's house.  
  
Buffy comes in from patrolling and says,  
  
"Giles, did you hear? Town Sheriff is missing. No one saw a thing. I thought I'd go out patrolling and catch the drift."  
  
"Ah yes, "replies Giles, "Take Willow with you."  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy and asks,  
  
"What are we going to tell Charity?"  
  
"If she wakes up, just tell her me and Willow went to a friend's house."  
  
"Yes, Charity," says Giles, "thanks for telling me earlier."  
  
"Sorry Giles, with her being a friend of Tara's and the fridge being empty I just forgot. I swear, the cookies were calling to me. My stomach waits for no one. Fast slayer metabolism equals more food consumption," and she takes some cookies out of the freezer.  
  
"Quite right."  
  
"And check it!" Buffy exclaims excited, "They have cute little cookie doughmen shapes in the middle."  
  
Giles looks up and vaguely says something resembling English. Anya and Xander waltz in.  
  
"Hi all! Did everyone miss me today?"  
  
"I did," replies Dawn.  
  
"Ah Dawnster, that's so sweet."  
  
Anya looks at Buffy and see the cookies and her eyes widen and her pules dilate and says with giddiness in her voice,  
  
"Are those cookies with men shapes in the center?" and scurries over to Buffy.  
  
Xander slaps his hands together and says,  
  
"Just thought I'd stop by and make sure I haven't missed anything."  
  
Buffy perks up and says,  
  
"Well, you could go slaying with me tonight."  
  
"As much as I would love a slay ride together with you, I'm tired and want to get some rest. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Sheriffs missing."  
  
"You mean the man who pulled me over last week when I rushed here and gave me a 60.00 speeding ticket? Let him stay lost. He deserves it. You saved his life and he still didn't take back the ticket."  
  
"Xander!" exclaims Anya.  
  
"Allright, I hope we find the nice man who cost me four hours of pay."  
  
Dawn speaks up,  
  
"Willow has a friend over."  
  
"And I'd love to meet her, but sleep beckons. Goodnight all. Anya, walk you home?"  
  
Anya gives Buffy the cookies and says,  
  
"Save some for me. Coming," and rushes to Xander. They leave.  
  
"Well, I'm going upstairs and call it a night," Dawn yawns.  
  
"Let Willow know I plan to leave," asks Buffy. She goes into the kitchen and picks up the phone and dials zero. The phone rings and the operator picks up and Buffy talks,  
  
"Operator, yes. Please connect me to the Belltown Police Department. Yes? Thank you."  
  
The phone connects. Someone picks up,  
  
"Belltown Police Department. Chris speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
Buffy thinks and then asks,  
  
"Yes, who do I speak to to find info on somebody?"  
  
The officer replies,  
  
"That would be records, but that is personal information and not available for public consumption. Besides, record keeper Collins died last week."  
  
"Died? How?" asked Buffy.  
  
"He was murdered and some records were stolen."  
  
With a lump in her throat Buffy asks,  
  
"For a girl names Charity?"  
  
The officer replies startled,  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
Buffy hangs up quickly.  
  
- Cut to Buffy and Willow in the cemetery walking -  
  
"Still no word from Spike?" asks Willow.  
  
"No, that's what worries me a bit. Willow ... how much do you know about charity?"  
  
"She's really nice. We talked for hours today. She told me about how her and Tara hung out. It felt good to think of her alive again. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. Just curious."  
  
- Cut to four hours later in Xander's room at his house -  
  
The camera moves in on Xander's bed with him lying down. The camera keeps moving in on his face and when it's about 6 inches away it stops.  
  
Xander's eyes open quickly. He gets up, dressed and leaves the house. He walks into the night without his car. He arrives at the Magic Box and takes his keys out and unlocks the door. He disables the alarm. He goes into the back. When the door shuts he suddenly morphs in watery ripples and grows several inches in height. The skin becomes deep brown and it reveals Tolock. He looks down and sees an unconscious Xander with dry blood on his forehead. Xander comes to and Tolock raises his and hand and says,  
  
"Sombe E'matoo."  
  
And Xander loses conscious again. He searches the shop and finds a small globe shaped object.  
  
"Terstahta."  
  
And the ball glows yellow and orange.  
  
- Commercial -  
  
It's morning time. Giles stumbles into the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee, I must have coffee."  
  
Dawn remarks,  
  
"Look at your hair. Standing straight up. You look like Alfalfa."  
  
Giles stops and puts his hands on the counter next to Dawn and says,  
  
"How do you know who Alfalfa is?"  
  
She replies,  
  
"Oh, a wiseguy eh?"  
  
Dawn and Giles play around like the Three Stooges while both go,  
  
"Nuke nuke nuke."  
  
Buffy, who was standing in the doorway watching enters and comments,  
  
"I must be sleeping," rubbing her eyes, "and you two are way so nerds."  
  
They both stop. Giles straitens his glasses. Dawn looks at the table. Buffy sits down and laughs as Dawn and Giles go at it again. Dawn looks at her and says,  
  
"You want some orange juice?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Gosh, how long have I been asleep? It's noon right?"  
  
Dawn brings her a cup of juice and Buffy sips. Dawn corrects Buffy,  
  
"11:58 actually. Oh, I got Tara's families number and tried like you asked, but there was no answer. So I got the local Police Station. It's by the phone."  
  
Buffy gets up and walks to the phone. As Giles takes a sip he whacks Dawn up side the head and keeps sipping like nothing happened. They start up again. Buffy calls and the officer picks up. She asks about the record keeper in their town.  
  
"Dead? You sure? Uh ah..... Well, I called looking for information of the MaCay family of 1124..... Thank you."  
  
Hangs the phone up slowly and walks slowly to Dawn and Giles. Giles and Dawn stop and he says,  
  
"I think it would be wise to fill a missing persons report and see if..."  
  
Buffy interrupts him,  
  
"That won't be necessary. Tara's family was found slaughtered in their home yesterday and the town's record keeper is dead as well."  
  
Dawn face turns to one of terror and Giles asks,  
  
"Well, do they know who did it?"  
  
"They gave a description of the suspect they chased from the record keepers house."  
  
"And what does the culprit look like?"  
  
"they gave a description matching charity. Where's Willow?"  
  
"Buffy," replies Dawn in a worried tone, "Willow left with Charity this morning."  
  
Cut to Buffy's face quickly.  
Commercial.  
  
Charity and Willow are sitting in the park drinking icies.  
  
"So how deep did you and Tara get in magic?"  
  
"What level are you?" asks Charity.  
  
"Level five according to Tara, but at the time we had like fifty-thousand council watch... I think I five."  
  
Charity puts her drink down and speaks,  
  
"Tara never really went beyond three. Hard magic was never really her thing."  
  
"So you were the witch? How much could you do? Could you ... like ... speak to the dead?"  
  
"You mean like talk to Tara?"  
  
Willow shakes her head,  
  
"No... I mean, yes. Can you do that? Why haven't you before?"  
  
"The after life frowns apon using such abilities for the psychic equivalent of instant messaging, but I can."  
  
She pulls a pouch out of her purse and sprinkles some kind of dust apon Willow. Willow bites her lip ad gets ready.  
  
"It's hard to hold it for long, " she says as she holds Willow hands. The world around them fades out and silence fills the air as she speaks,  
  
"You know how it goes. Concentrate..... Atoma keyla esconto pela epotche bale..."  
  
- Cut to the Magic Box -  
  
A person knocks on the door. Anya comes from the back.  
  
"Go away! Can't you see we are in need of repairs? Shops temporarily closed!"  
  
She goes into the back and with frustration in her voice says,  
  
"Pesscotta!" and morphs into Tolock. He walks by Anya's body tied up next to Xanders. He sits next to them and opens his brief case. With his left hand he takes out a rag, with his right he removes a giant sharp knife. He runs the blade across his finger. It does not slice him open. He leans over and slowly cuts into Anya's left arm and soaks up the blood until the rag is soaked. He then gets a clean rag and wipes her clean and bandages her.  
  
"My apologies Anyanca."  
  
He spots in the floor in a circle with the blood. Then pours what looks like black salt over the blood in a circle. He chants what sounds like old African language. The sand ignites into blue fire. Lightning strikes and loud thunder rolls across the sky.  
  
The thunder hits so loudly in the sunny partly cloudy sky that Charity and Willow lose the Connection.  
  
Willow's eyes open and her head jolts back.  
  
"What was that? I could feel it."  
  
"I'm not sure, but it is gone, so let us try again."  
  
She grabs her hands and just then Buffy takes her off the bench and throws her to the ground.  
  
"Buffy! What are you doing!?" yells Willow.  
  
"Get away from her Willow. I don't think she's human. Buffy walks over to charity and Charity commands,  
  
"Shitobo!"  
  
And Buffy is knocked six feet away. She gets up and wiped the dirt off and heads for Charity again.  
  
"Buffy stop! She's trying to defend herself!"  
  
"You leave my friends alone and go back to what ever dimension you are from now, or I swear to you I will kill you."  
  
Charity raises her hand,  
  
"Don't tell me what to do. Shitobo!"  
  
Buffy is sent back again. Willow grabs Charity by the shoulders and pleads,  
  
"Charity stop! Please!"  
  
Buffy smashes the bench and picks up a piece of wood.  
  
"Willow move. She killed Tara's family."  
  
Willow ducts just as Buffy swings and hits Charity, sending her to the ground.  
  
"Should have listened. Strike one, two more and you're out."  
  
"Buffy wait!" screams Willow. She bends over Charity, "She's bleeding. Bleeding red blood. She's human Buffy!"  
  
Buffy drops the board.  
  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry."  
  
"Buffy help me carry her. We need to get her to the house. Xander still has that Army medial training from Halloween."  
  
"Why aren't you going to the hospital?"  
  
"We can't go there," replies Buffy, "they'll want to know how you got your injuries and the Police will want a statement and somebody here may connect the two."  
  
They hold Charity up with her arms in each of their shoulders and loud her into the car and drive home. They help her in. Buffy exclaims,  
  
"I'll call Xander. Dawn, you please get her a drink.  
  
Willow sits Charity down and comforts her.  
  
"Thanks Misses Harris," and hangs up, "Xander's not there!"  
  
"Try the Magic Box!" suggests Willow.  
  
Buffy picks up the phone again. Dawn comes in with the water and helps Charity drink. Dawn looks up and then at Buffy,  
  
"Buffy, the phone lines in the Box are disconnected for repairs."  
  
She stops dialing and slams the phone down and walks quickly into the living room,  
  
"Allright everyone, let's get going. Put her in the car and start the motor. I'll call Giles and tell him to meet us there."  
  
- Cut to them pulling up to the Magic Box -  
  
They park out side. Buffy runs out and checks the door,  
  
"It's unlocked. He must be in the back. Come on in."  
  
Buffy opens up the room to Xander and Anya on the floor tied up and unconscious and Tolock chanting and putting the yellow orange ball into his mouth. It is the size of a tennis ball, but his face ripples and his mouth widens and he swallows it. His head tilts down to reveal warrior face paint in white. His eyes widen. He gets up and walks through the blue fire as Xander wakes up. Tolock's eyes now illuminate yellow and orange. With a slight aura around him. Buffy runs overs.  
  
"That's it? Your eyes glow? I've handled worse..."  
  
He pushes her back so hard that she flies through the air and slams into the punching bag. It swings back and forth and she hits the ground.  
  
"Buffy!" yells out Dawn.  
  
Buffy gets up and arches her back and rotates her shoulders,  
  
"Okay, I'll admit it. That hurt, but if I have a sore back tomorrow, I am so gonna be pissed."  
  
The aura effects now ripples across his body, distorting it like the sun does the road.  
  
"So much talk, I will be glad when you are silenced."  
  
"Yeah well, don't look for that to happen anytime soon. Already died. Twice," and holds up two fingers.  
  
"Three times the charm. I have a message for you ... from beneath you it devours."  
  
"Yeah, well, tell it, it can bite me," replies Buffy.  
  
She grabs him. Her body ripples and she falls to the floor from what looks like an intense headache. He sits onto her and holds his hand up with the knife in it. He twists the knife downward and thrusts groundward.  
  
"Shitobo!" calls out Charity. Tolock becomes unsteady on his feet and falls back a few feet. Xander rubbing his head,  
  
"I knew it! All Claims Adjusters are evil!"  
  
Tolock looks down apon Buffy and comments as she tries to get up,  
  
"So this is the best a Slayer has to offer? When the gates open and terror roams and reigns free and the cries of the innocent fill the night, you are the hope for which they turn to?"  
  
He leans down and looks into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know how you fight on that one leg, or talk with the other in your mouth. Boot to the head."  
  
She kicks up. Tolock catches her leg and twists her right ankle.  
  
"Buffy! Are you allright?"  
  
"Ow! He broke my ankle. You have to die now."  
  
Whap! He smacks her across the room and she rolls until she hits the wall. She slowly crawls away. He walks over to the opposite wall and picks up a two sided ax.  
  
"I don't believe you have a leg to stand on. Hell is coming and Earth shall perish in flames."  
  
He raises the ax.  
  
"Shitobo!" Charity yells again.  
  
He is knc\ocked over and the ax hits the floor. He picks up the ax and says,  
  
"Is that all you can do? Dissamide! Now no harm can come to me. I should have done you after that family."  
  
He walks over to Willow and Charity and his body ripples slowly.  
  
"Sombe E'tamoo." he says as he waves his hand. Willow falls unconscious.  
  
"Time to die, " says Tolock. He raises the ax.  
  
"Bozden!" Charity commands. The ax melts in his hands. He looks up and then back down and smiles and says,  
  
"No need," the light shines brightly from his eyes and uses his hand to levitate Charity to the roof. He chants and Charity screams in pain as her body slowly ripples. Xander runs out of the room and Tolock catches him.  
  
"No matter. I will find you as well and after you all I will nullify the Slayer."  
  
Buffy gets up and shouts,  
  
"You leave her alone!"  
  
Tolock lets her drop 20 feet down. Charity body hits the ground hard, head first.  
  
"No more games, you're going to hell and not coming back."  
  
Tolock thrusts his arm out and Buffy is jolted back. She hits the wall. She moves forward and he jolts her back against the wall again. He slowly walks toward her, stepping over Charity's body. Willow regains consciousness. Buffy moves forward. He slams her again. Buffy moans in pain as her body ripples. He moves her forward and back, forward and back, repeatedly slamming her against the wall. Buffy is powerless.  
  
"Stop!" screams Willow, "You're killing her!"  
  
"I was sent to."  
  
Just then Xander steps in with a big vase.  
  
"Hey asshole! I mean, Tolock! This is a fire is a safety hazard! Time to put it out!"  
  
Tolock let go of Buffy and screams,  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
With the sand in the vase, Xander puts out the fire. Tolock keeps screaming again and again and his body ripples faster and faster and orange and yellow rays shot out. the light stops and ripples slow down. In a watery gurgled voice, Tolock cries out and his body splashes into the floor leaving a big puddle. The orb falls down into the puddle. Xander put his hands on his hips and smiled and looked around and said,  
  
"Who you gonna call?"  
  
"Xander Harris!" he hears Anya demand. He bends down to help her up. They all go to Willow who is cradling Charity. Buffy who is already up says,  
  
"I'll call 9-1-1."  
  
"No," says Charity.  
  
"I have to, or you will die. You may be bleeding internally."  
  
"It's too late Buffy," Charity says as she coughs up blood, "I don't have much longer. Willow."  
  
"Yes Charity?"  
  
"Hold my hands."  
  
Charity recites the incantation while everyone watches. The ones goes silent. Charity's eyes open and they are white.  
  
"Willow? Is that you?"  
  
With tears streaming down Willow face and a mental breakdown showing she replies,  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"Willow, it's you! Willow I am so confused over here. I woke up and I couldn't find my way home. but it's okay. Everyone here seems to love me."  
  
The tears roll down Willow's face and fall apon Charity's shirt.  
  
"Oh my god Tara! Tara I love you! I miss you so much! I have wanted to hear your voice for so long!?"  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
Willow wipes the tears from Charity's face.  
  
"You had an accident."  
  
"Will I ever get to see you again?" asks Tara.  
  
Willow winces her eyes in pain and cries out loud,  
  
"I'm sorry baby! I don't think I'll see you again. I have done some terrible things."  
  
"Willow, I'm fading. I want to hold you so bad, but most of all I want to tell you ... tell you how much I lo....."  
  
Charity's head falls slowly to the side and blood runs out of her mouth. Willow cradles her and cries silently into Charity's chest. Buffy leans down and speaks softly to Willow,  
  
"Willow, you're not going to hell."  
  
- The camera moves away and upward and we see everyone standing around  
Willow holding Charity's dead body -  
  
THE END. 


End file.
